


See You Soon, Iwa-Chan

by toxic_shots



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Death, IMSORRY, M/M, Sad, emotional breakdown, iwaoi - Freeform, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxic_shots/pseuds/toxic_shots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All throughout Oikawa's life, he's been searching for that something to make his life worthwhile. In this case, it was your soulmate mark that was to appear on your thirteenth birthday. Both Iwaizumi and him were excited for it. Yet, Iwaizumi doesn't make it to see his mark, and so does Oikawa.</p><p>Or</p><p>In which, a soulmate au where Iwaizumi dies of heart disease and Oikawa is left waiting for something that will never happen</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You Soon, Iwa-Chan

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoy! I think I posted this a few hours ago yet its not there anymore? Maybe I saved it only? I dont know (*^*)/   
> Check out my other fics as well :-)  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6700414/chapters/15324295 

It was an unsaid matter between the two. They were both excited to have soulmates. Personally, for Iwaizumi, he felt it didn’t matter if the person you end up with was your soulmate, as long as the love was returned from both parties then he would’ve still be perfectly fine with it.

Oikawa though, otherwise, was anticipating the very moment he would get his mark on his thirteenth birthday. He actually didn’t know what to expect or where to look if he were to get his soulmate mark.

He glanced at his mother’s mark that was particularly visible as it was a mark in the shape of her heart just directly above her forearm. His dad bore the same exact mark. He always found himself slightly happier whenever he was reminded of something as powerful as the mark.

It was always comforting to know that somebody would be there for you.

Oikawa’s mother, noticing his furtive glances at the mark, ruffled his light brown hair before pressing a kiss to his forehead. It was only a matter of months until he would be getting his mark. He smiled toothily at his mother.

“Are you excited, Tooru?”

“Yes, mummy! I’m so excited!”

She smiled at her son. How cute indeed he was. She gave him one long loving look as the phone started to ring. She answered it directly, Oikawa still watching her intently. It was a habit he couldn’t break, watching people that is. He watched as her delicate fingers picked up the house phone, curious to hear the voice at the other end of the receiver. Her eyes flicked over at Oikawa as her face, usually in a warm smile, contorted of that into one of terror. She muttered a light ‘thank you’ and ‘we’ll come over soon’ before moving swiftly to Oikawa and pulling him into a hug.

He could hear her heart beat abruptly as if it would burst out of her chest any moment. He stood quietly, waiting for his mother to tell him what’s wrong. 

She let go of him and kneeled down so she could look directly into his eyes.

“Tooru, Hajime has been admitted into the hospital.”

His face immediately fell as tears threatened to spill. He always knew his precious Iwa-Chan was sick but he didn’t think it was that bad. He would always worry over Iwa-Chan as Iwa-Chan would rub him off and give some other random excuse.

“He’s experiencing heart failure, Tooru. He needs all the support he can get, okay?”

“I want to go visit him, mummy..” His voice cracked as he tugged lightly on his mother’s arm.

“We can go visit him tomorrow, okay? Let’s get to bed now, okay?” His mother answered, her voice reassuring as she caressed his cheek lightly and pressed one last kiss to his forehead. He gave a quick nod as he followed behind her footsteps leading to his room.

He immediately got into bed, refusing to think of anything else as he thought of his poor Iwa-Chan. He wondered if Iwa-Chan was healthier, would he have treated Oikawa the same. He prayed hard for Iwa-Chan to not leave his side. Iwa-Chan would be getting his own soulmate mark in a month. His face twisted as hot tears fell down his cheeks.  
He rubbed them with the back of his hand, hugging his favourite alien plush toy before falling into a deep sleep filled with dreams of Iwaizumi and death.

The next day, when he had went to visit Iwaizumi in the hospital, Iwaizumi wasn’t awake. He had brought a lovely basket filled with treats and sweets galore, yet how could Iwa-Chan be happy when he was in pain? He smiled bitterly before sitting next to the bedside he was currently receding on. He could hear the beeping of the heart monitor.

He heard his mother talking to Iwaizumi’s mother, yet all he wanted, was for Iwa-Chan to wake up. He stood and pressed a kiss to Iwaizumi’s forehead. Something his mother did, when he was sick. 

“Get better, Iwa-Chan..” he muttered before leaving Iwa-Chan’s side as the nurses ushered his mother and him out, refusing to let any other visitors except for Iwaizumi’s family in.

He clutched as his mother’s hand as they returned home. It was May 19, the day he visited Iwa-Chan at the hospital.

May 25th 

Iwaizumi still hasn’t gotten better, the doctor’s even suggested for a second operation. Oikawa still visited him every day.

May 31st

Iwaizumi hasn’t been admitted out. He’s been missing a lot of schoolwork.

June 5th

Only five more days until Iwaizumi would get his own mark. Oikawa still visited him every day. Iwaizumi was strong enough to be awake now so Oikawa could make light conversations with him.

June 10th 

Oikawa had woken up on the date of Iwaizumi’s birthday, his heart beating excitedly. He pulled his mother’s hand to the hospital. He ran to Iwaizumi’s room and his heart stopped. The door was shut tight, and Iwaizumi’s mother was crying with a heart full of sorrow and grief. She clutched her mobile phone in her hand and also Iwaizumi’s favourite dinosaur plush toy.

Why is she crying like that? Shouldn’t she be happy?

They approached Iwaizumi’s mother carefully, as his mother left his side and hugged Iwaizumi-san. 

“He couldn’t make it..I tried to call you, but he couldn’t hold on any longer.”

Oikawa’s heart shattered as tears rolled of his eyes. He was crying, yet he couldn’t feel anything. He felt numb. Iwaizumi would have never found out who his soulmate was. His knees buckled beneath him as he fell to the floor. He clutched at his heart.

Iwa-Chan, who had always been there for him, for eight consecutive years, had left just like that. Both mothers hugged him, crying. He couldn’t feel anything. 

June 15th

He attended Iwaizumi’s funeral. He cried for what seemed to be the last time in a very long time.

June 30th

He lay down on the sky, the grass brushing his feet lightly. How he wished Iwa-Chan was here, even if he wasn’t Iwa-Chan’s soulmate.

July 15th

He would be getting his soulmate mark soon. His parents were excited, he pretended to be excited.

July 20th

He woke up early morning, he was genuinely excited this time. He waited long hours, checking every inch of his body, for something, anything, that could be his soulmate mark.  
He remembered a friend of his telling him that when it appears, you know just where to look. He waited longer and longer, his parents getting more and more worried. It was night time now, he still waited for the mark that was supposedly to appear on his thirteenth birthday.

His eyes glanced at the clock as his mother made several doctor’s appointments for him. The clock that would be deciding his future. It was 30 seconds to 12.00. He sighed.

15 seconds.

10 seconds.

5 seconds.

He buried his face into his hands. The clock rang 12.00 midnight. He hasn’t gotten his soulmate mark. He felt sick, more than anything. His eyes glanced over at the clock once more, a panicky feeling swelling inside as the clock showed 12.01.

He ran up to his room and refused to speak to his mother.

After several doctor’s appointments, most of the doctors told him he was a lost cause and they could do nothing for him. The last doctor said that maybe his soulmate had passed before they were to come off age.

He found peace in that.

‘Maybe Iwa-Chan was my soulmate.’

He smiled sadly before thanking the doctor and telling his mother. His mother, who was now more tired-looking, smiled with him and planted kisses all over his face.  
He was 15 years old when the doctor’s appointments stopped completely.

18 years old

He entered Japan’s national volleyball team. He made an excellent setter, even if he failed to bring Aoba Johsai to National’s. He wondered if Iwaizumi would have joined volleyball with him.

21 years old

He was well-known around the world. He felt empty. He wondered if Iwaizumi was here would he have felt differently.

38 years old

His mother had passed away. He was sad, but she passed in the sweetest way possible, as opposed to how Iwaizumi passed.

40 years old

His father passed. He was buried next to his mother.

59 years old

He was sick, on the verge of leaving for death.

63 years old

I’ve had a happy life. I’ll see you soon, Iwa-Chan.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Please give constructive criticism and feedback! Please give kudos/comment/bookmark! See y'all in my next fics! <3  
> Lots of love, Toxic


End file.
